lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kren Scarlet
' Kren Scarlet' is the son of Darian, and Marsha Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet through his father, and a member of House Johher through his mother. Kren Scarlet has three siblings in the form of Jaena, Taesha, and Measha Scarlet of which his sister Jaena is married into House Tully, his sister Taesha is married into House Moyer and is carrying the heir to that households power, his sister Measha has become a member of his uncle Saiden Scarlet's brigade. Kren Scarlet is married to Iriana Osgrey shortly after the taking of Hearthglen, and despite her desire for him, he has remained aloof to this and is emotionally distant from her. With Iriana Osgrey he has one child in the form of Darian Scarlet II. of whom is very young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne Kren Scarlet grew up with the rest of his family inside the confines of Lucerne Hold and during his time there he was always loyal and close with the leadership of House Lovie, and held an especially high respect for William Lovie III., and Marcel Lovie of whome were both around the same age as he was. Kren took this loyalty and moved forward with his house and followed them into The Journey where he fought valiently in both battles to the point that his grandfather saw fit to bring him into the close council in Hearthglen as it grew from creation to true town. When the Invasion of Westbridge was formed it would be Kren Scarlet that would join the larger forces of House Scarlet into the Invasion itself, but he was injured by a stray arrow during an early skirmish and was forced to return to Hearthglen. While in Hearthglen he was forced to deal with a situation east of the city where a group of peasents were being attacked by a bear, and noone in their village was willing to hunt the thing down. He would journey to the village with a small group. and would track the bear back to its cave where he would kill the bear in a skilled ambush. Inside the cave of the bear he would discover a cache of treasure which judging by the bodies of bandits inside was the site of a powerful bandit group. Inside the treasure pile he would find a dagger on the body of one of the dead and he would take this dagger for his own. The dagger would eventually bring him to the attention of Selina Surion, and Hermione Granger of whom needed the dagger in order to open the gateway into the dungeon that contained the next deathly Grail. History Early History Kren Scarlet grew up with the rest of his family inside the confines of Lucerne Hold and during his time there he was always loyal and close with the leadership of House Lovie, and held an especially high respect for William Lovie III., and Marcel Lovie of whome were both around the same age as he was. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. The Bear When the Invasion of Westbridge was formed it would be Kren Scarlet that would join the larger forces of House Scarlet into the Invasion itself, but he was injured by a stray arrow during an early skirmish and was forced to return to Hearthglen. While in Hearthglen he was forced to deal with a situation east of the city where a group of peasents were being attacked by a bear, and noone in their village was willing to hunt the thing down. He would journey to the village with a small group. and would track the bear back to its cave where he would kill the bear in a skilled ambush. Inside the cave of the bear he would discover a cache of treasure which judging by the bodies of bandits inside was the site of a powerful bandit group. Inside the treasure pile he would find a dagger on the body of one of the dead and he would take this dagger for his own. The Dagger of Lost Souls Selina Surion would finally catch up with Hermione Granger when she had awoken in Westbridge after her survival of Arnor, and Selina would wait a few days before she confronted the girl she had been waiting so long to discuss things with. Alongside Hermione Granger, Selina Surion would travel into the Riverlands where they needed to track down a dagger in order to further their plans to gather the Dead Grails. Finding information that Kren Scarlet had obtained a dagger that matched the description the two would find him in order to obtain the dagger. The two would find him a wealthy and powerful noble, and following him for weeks Selina would come to greatly admire Kren and had a serious affection for the young man. During this time Hermione would come to explain some of her love for Harry and the fact that basically all of this while important to the continent in an unimaginable way was actually for her more about the survival of her beloved Harry Potter. Selina came to tell her of how she was one of the last of what was once a thriving Numenorian community in the lands Austria (she lied as she didn't completely trust anyone to know where her family was located) and in giving away their secrets they grew quite close. Around this time Hermione begin to feel an ominious cloud overtaken the city of Hearthglen, and she and Selina both became aware that something dark had entered the city, and that it was not a coincidence that it had arrived at the same time as they had. Realizing they needed to move quickly Hermione was able to use the Cloak of Neverune to allow her and Selina to enter the keep of Hearthglen where they would come to look for where the dagger was hidden by Kren. As they prepared to take the knife from him at night they watched as several black robed men infiltrated his keep. Watching the men from afar they were shocked into action when the assassins would murder an old man that was wandering the halls of the keep doing his tasks. Coming out of their hiding spot they would gain on the assasins and just reach the room when the two attempted to kill Kren. Defending him against the assassins he awoke and used the dagger to mind control the assassins into stopping attacking him. He used the dagger on Hermione, and Selina as well and from their initial anwsers and the fact that they were defending him he became convinsed of their innocense. Using the dagger further he was able to discover that the assassins had been sent by the Order of the Raven after Ravenholdt signed an alliance with Mordor, and one of their first tasks was to derail the attempts to gather the Deathly Grails. The assasins revealed to them that the Order of the Raven had sent hundreds of its finest throughout the continent in order to try and find the Grails, and that the two in the Riverlands were only a small drop in the bucket to the numbers that were on the move. As they continued to gain more information they were halted by a third assassin who appeared in the window and killed the two assassins with throwing knives before escaping out the window, and after they chased him across the roofs of the keep he too got away after he committed suicide by jumping from the top of a tower into the ground. Following the death of the third assasin they would return to the home of Kren Scarlet and find his uncle Darion Scarlet had arrived in the city, and that they needed to leave, but that Kren would meet them east of the city in the small Holdfast of Poppen Hold. Hermione and Selina would leave Hearthglen as he said, and arrived at Poppen Hold where they found it the personal keep of Kren Scarlet, and they were admitted entrance after a raven had arrived from Kren saying they were his friends. When they were preparing for sleep they were stopped by the Captain of the Gaurd of Poppen Hold in the form of Ser Wilfryd Willot of whom took them into the dungeons where they met with the dungeon master of whom showed them a captive who they quickly realized from his atire was a member of the Order of the Raven. They were unable to speak to him as the Captain said that he had been commanded to keep the prisoner away from everyone until he arrived. Hermione, and Selina would wait as patiently as possible for two days, and Hermione was preparing to storm the dungeon to torture the Black Raven when Kren Scarlet arrived at the castle and accompanied them into the dungeon. Kren Scarlet would use the dagger to force the Black Raven to reveal information to him, and learned quickly the man was Petar of Weerhousen, and had been a member of the Ravens since before Ezio's civil war nearly destroyed it. Kren was able to learn that the device that Petar had brought with him was a sort of Palantir of which leached the light, and good from the area around it due to the fact that Sauron was able to see through it. Krens was able to destroy the device through the assistence of Petar, and once it was destroyed he learned that it was used to corupt the holder of the device, and it was linked to a necklase he still wore. Destroying the necklase he was revealed to be an honorable man that was being menipulated by the necklase and didn't remember anything since the day he had put the necklase on. Kren would leave Petar in the dungeon while the three went to his personal quarters and discussed the next move. Hermione was reluctant to reveal anything but Kren made her painfully aware that she would need him and the dagger before everything was done, and thus she revealed that she was now going to head for the next Dead Grail of which was Elder Wand and was present in the lands of Albion or England. Family Members Darion Scarlet - Father Marsha Scarlet - Mother Taesha Scarlet - Sister Jaena Scarlet - Sister Maesha Scarlet - Sister Relationships Taimen Veutuse See Also : Taimen Veutuse Category:House Scarlet Category:House Johher Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal